The ShortLived Life of Dib Membrane
by Sparadoof
Summary: Dib's life from start until finish. ZaDR comes later on  just a heads up.  First Ficcy, I hope that it isn't too bad.


**(A/N:) This was an idea I got one day, after reading another fic about how Zim and Dib came to be, and how Red and Purple (I think ;) almost destroyed earth. It was beautifully written, and I highly recommend any fellow ZaDR fan to go read it, if you haven't already. It's called "Two of Us" by ViolentArtista.**

**As a side note; this fic will be **_**long. **_**About 43 or 44 chapters are what I'm planning on. I will try my hardest to update as much as my brain will allow the ideas to let me. The first 11 chapters are of how Dib's obsessing of the Para-normal started up, basically character development until Zim comes into the story. **

**If people actually like this, I may or may not continue until I actually have 43+ chapters, so I guess it's up to you if you want it to continue.**

**(P.S. – I named Dr. Membrane's wife Janet for the sake of the story: I can't just say "his wife" all throughout it. That's just weird. And why Janet? I was listening to "Damnit, Janet, I love you." And…yeah. xD;;)**

**So here goes.**

**-Year One-**

Doctor Membrane stood in his lab, frantically searching through his, and his wife's DNA samples, and countless amounts of chemicals and substances of different sorts and colors. If he had calculated everything correctly, he would have created the perfect, _living_, test-tube child.

Every past experiment had been a complete failure, doomed to die the moment he began, but this time, this single last chance he had, he had inspected and worked for innumerable nights, filing and studying.

It had to work this time.

And, if it worked, it would be a complete scientific breakthrough. A child birthed from within a tube, whoever would have thought such a thing into existence?

If it failed, the consequences would be dire. Money was indeed a dire issue, binding humans to their jobs and what little aspects of life they can achieve just to earn a little extra of it. When things didn't work, people no longer bought on to such things. And without people buying and funding such things, such things would crash and burn. And when someone failed, it cost someone else they're job, and in some cases, their _life_.

Membrane sporadically combined and created chemicals to add into, what he was calling, Specimen #C37: Dib Membrane. His wife, Janet, stood outside of his lab horrified at the work-a-holic monster she had created, but couldn't help but to smile on the inside of her husband going through all the trouble as to give her a child.

She had a birth defect that she couldn't help, which caused her to become unable to conceive a child. Janet prayed that this would work, in hopes of getting a child, that even if born in a test tube, of her _own_. She had dreamed of it for so long.

Throughout the night she had been hearing frustrated grumbles, when suddenly, everything stopped all at once. A small rattle of things was then heard, followed by a crash.

Screaming and crying was heard inside the lab, as Dr. Membrane walked out, smiling to his wife, "It was a success." Her eyes widened, and she started to choke out tears. Her knees grew weak, and she collapsed into her husband's arms. "Thank you." was the only thing he managed to hear through the sobs and mumbles coming from his wife. After a few minutes, she regained her composure. "Do you think," she sniffled a bit before continuing, "I- that I could see it?"

As Membrane led her into the small office he had taken the baby into, he explained that it was a boy, with bright, fierce, amber eyes. When he unwrapped the baby from the small blanket it had bundled it in, Janet began to cry again. He was beautiful. Everything she had ever imagined, and more, was placed into her arms. She rocked it in her arms, as tears stained her cheeks for the second time in the past ten minutes.

What more could she ever want? She now had a child, a husband, and a wonderful house to live in.

A few months past, and before they even knew it, Christmas was approaching. Dib had begun to grow strands of raven-black hair. Janet loved the child with all her heart. She spoiled him. She painted his walls blue, and then plastered UFO posters and whatnot around his room. His crib was black, with small stars painted around the edges, and all over the headboard. Membrane and Janet worked to create a room themed with the universe. A model of the Milky Way galaxy hung from the ceiling of Dib's room, with almost exact details.

As they spent the couple of weeks before the rapidly approaching holiday decorating Dib's room, Christmas was here. The Membranes sat up their Christmas tree, decorating it with all the little snowflake ornaments, gold and silver tinsel hanging from the tree branches.

Janet snuggled into the couch, Dib in her lap. Dr. Membrane had gone down into his lab to work on something. It had almost been a year since Dib was 'born.' Membrane had been talking about making another child, a female child for the family as well. He had taken a few more DNA samples, before retreating earlier. Honestly, she wouldn't mind another child.

Yes, everything had been going perfectly. But with everything perfect there must be a downfall. After Christmas, Janet was diagnosed with cancer. She was given one year to live. It was a depressing time in the Membrane household. Dr. Membrane stopped working on the formula for a female child, and turn to making a cure for his beloved wife. Two months later it was Dib's first birthday.

His mother got him a small glass hand-carved necklace, in the shape of a star with the initials 'JM' inscribed on the back.

His father got him nothing. He claimed that he was working on the best gift of all, the cure that would save the life of his mother.

**Aaaaaaand, Part/chapter/year/whatever one stops there!**

**Now, to see what reviews I get.**

**Man, I am so nervous to see what people think. Please don't be TOO harsh on me, this is my first fic.D:**


End file.
